narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroshi Ishii
Hiroshi Ishii(ヒロシ Ishii Hiroshi) is an Shinobi born in the Land Of Fire. He is the son of two ninja killed during the Fourth great ninja war when he was 4 years old,after his parent's death he was adopted by Orochimaru and trained to the art of Ninjutsu and Senjutsu. Background Childhood Hiroshi is the son of Aika Tengori and Hirohisa Ashato.Hiroshi is born at the forest of death,his mother died giving birth. His was rise by by his father but hirohisa would later die killed by a juubi Tailed Beast Ball leaving Hiroshi Orphan. The Savior Two years after his dad's death the orphanage of Konohagakure has gained the parental care of Hiroshi. One day while Hiroshi whas playing with others boys of the orphanage the woman in charge of the boy coming to see him. She told him that someone has coming to adopt him, hiroshi immiediatly following the woman to a room where a man was sitting. The woman then closed the door and then explained the situation to Hiroshii. He was the only boy of the orphanage who was the children of shinobi's, thank to his Hiroshi gained the attention of a man who was interesting in the young boy. The man then rising of his chair and exposing himself to Hiroshi. His name was Denki, an old man who once been a nunja of konohagakure, the boy then agreen to be adopted by the old man. They leaving the orphanage as the end of the day. The Beginning When coming to the old man house Hiroshii noticed that the building was in fact not a house but a laboratory. He immediatly asked where they were and the old man appearence changed, revealing to be orochimaru. He then put his hand on the boy's shoulder saying that he name was orochimaru, he showed the Laboratory to Hiroshii saying that he knew his parents and that they were strong shinobi. He then saying to Hiroshi that the night of his parent's death he sensed a deep sadness around them,he then say to the boy that he thought that this was due to the fact that the ten-tailed demon was composed only of emotional emotions and that it affected the chakra leaving the bodies of his parents.But it turned out that it was wrong the more years passed and he felt anger and sadness every day of the anniversary of his parents' death. he then tried to find this source of anger to finally discover that the source of these feelings came from the konoha orphanage. Orochimaru explained that it was only possible to feel his emotions through the chakra through one thing: senjutsu.Hiroshi then asked what was going on, Orochimaru replied that he was going to train him in the art of ninjutsup so that he could protect everyone he loved. Hiroshi then asked why Orochimaru was doing this. He replied then that one day he received a young man who was looking for a way to restore the honor of his clan. He trained him, teaching him all his knowledge about the ninjutsu, the boy becoming stronger decided to leave his master he entered then in a vengeful quest destined to fail. The more the blood flowed and the more the boy saw himself at the bottom. for the account he will not establish the honor of his clan, but that he will destroy his inheritance.Orochimaru said that it opened his eyes: he recognized himself in this boy, himself having tried to destroy what he thought was his enemy but who was in fact his only family he ever had: The Hidden Leaf Village.the boy then walking slowy to the orochimaru standing in front of him, looking him in the eyes for about tirthy seconds and hugging him and calling him "Daddy". The Training By The Paths More Coming Very Very Soon Ten Years After Ten years after hiroshi was standing at the gates of konohagakure. Orochimaru coming out of the forest walking to hiroshi and saying "Today you have become a jônin of Konoha, i am proud of you my son. They then entering in the village's barbecue having a big lunch. More Coming Very Very Soon Appearence As a boy Hiroshi was very little and skinny. His short hair was the same as his eyes :dark brown. He wore usually a blach uniform with the emblem of the Hidden Leaf Village.his skin was very pale.he also wearing black leather shoes made specially for him due to his very long foot. As a young Adult Hiroshi was in the average size oof peoples. His hair has grown up to his shoulders making him look litgle bit like Orochimaru. He has gained Muscle and now looking like a very athlethic man. He also have a tatto of the emblem of the land of fire on his chest. As an adult and ninha of Konoha he is wearing the standart jacket of the village with a bo-Staff on his hips and a Sword on his back. Personality As child Hiroshi was a very sad kid although he was trying to be the kindest to his fellow orphan. Every year for the birthday of hiroshi's parents death. He was going to the closet's place empty away from any population. Letting his rage take down his feelings and hiting every tree or up to destroy it. As an adult Hiroshi has matured a lot, understand that his parent's death was necessary for the world's future. He is now considered by his teammates like one of the greatest sage of konoha.However, the fear of seeing all those he loves to die pushes him to over-burden them, which sometimes gives rise to tensions because he interferes too much in the lives of his fellow-teammates, so I tried to control social relations. of his friends .Due to Orochimaru training he has no remorse to kill his enemies,mainly because they treathen konoha's security.due to being the teammates of an Akimichi member clan, Hiroshi hascdeveloped a big attraction for food especially barbecue which he tend to empty all his savings into big feasts. At the age of 36 he decide to begining a journey to restore the peace around the world by trying to restore ninshù Abilities Taijutsu Being trained from an early age by Orochimaru Hiroshi developed a correct level of Taijutsu capable of competing with Rock Lee, so I was able to compete with the fourth door. he can easily take care of several enemies at once without any problem. Ninjutsu Hiroshi is capable of using the Water and Wind Release. He is capable of casting powerful jutsu such as rasengan .having Orochimaru as main trainer he is specialised in Sealing Jutsu.He Have a Strong Earth Chakra affinity and he is being regarded as one of the best user of Earth release in the whole land of fire. Kenjutsu Hiroshi possess some skills in kenjutsu because he has received a training by orochimaru but can be quickly defeated by a sword master like mifine or sasuke. This is why he prefer using swords for Discret assassinate.Upon becoming a sage Hiroshi has significantly improved his kenjutsu skills to the point he could easily clash with any member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Bukijutsu Hiroshi has received a basic training in bukijutsu at the Academy of ninja in Konoha. It use mainly shuriken and kunai as a distraction, but his skills has vastly uncreased upon becoming a sage Senjutsu Hiroshi is born with a strong bond the nature, this bond being increased by orochimaru giving him the jugo's clan kekkei genkai. At the age of 16 he receive training in senjutsu and has become the best sage user in the world. Chakra Due his strong bond with nature, hiroshi is born with massive chakra reserves. Upon becoming a sage he's chakra reserves has vastly increased,about four the own reserve of Kakashi hatake. Summoning Technique Coming Soon Trivia • Coming Soon